Let's Get Married, Seriously
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Berawal dari tak sengaja bertemu dibar dan sama-sama mabuk, lalu berakhir dengan... pernikahan? LEON FF, VIXX Member and other cast
1. Chapter 1

**Author: jtw**

 **Cast and pair: VIXX OFFICIAL COUPLE (LeoN, RaKen, HyukBin)**

 **Guest: Sungjae BtoB for this chap**

 **Genre: romance-drama**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter #1 : Getting Married when We're Drinking

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon memasuki bar milik sepupunya dengan raut wajah kusut. Kemeja putihnya sudah kusut dan berantakan. Begitu pula dengan surai merahnya, sarat akan rasa frustasi yang kental. Ia berjalan ke arah meja bartender dengan langkah semi-hidup. Tampak disana sepupunya itu sedang asyik mengelap gelas-gelas long island yang berjejer rapi di rak. Oh, mungkin sepupunya itu tengah iseng menemani bartender yang bekerja padanya.

"Hyuk ah, aku minta segelas martini."

Taekwoon duduk di salah satu kursi, tanpa basa basi langsung meminta yang ia inginkan. Hyuk yang saat itu tengah membelakangi meja, sampai mengelus dada. Kaget tiba-tiba suara halus hyung sepupunya itu memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Ahh kamchagiya! Yak hyung! Kau seperti hantu!"

Hyuk membalikkan badannya, menatap sebal kakak sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit, dengan segera menyambar satu gelas martini yang telah disiapkan pegawainya dan menyodorkannya kedepan Taekwoon. Dan dalam sekali teguk Taekwoon menghabiskan isi gelas tersebut. Hyuk meringis.

"Eoh, ada masalah apa hyung?"

Taekwoon tak menggubris Hyuk. Tatapannya tertuju pada gelas kosong dalam genggamannya.

"Hyung?"

"Diamlah. Lebih baik cepat berikan aku sebotol Manhattan."

"Astaga hyung. Yang benar saja..."

Dengan setengah hati Hyuk terpaksa mengambil salah satu botol Manhattan di rak, lalu menaruhnya di dekat tangan Taekwoon. Dilihatnya hyungnya itu langsung menyambar botol tersebut, membuka tutupnya dan segera menuangkan cairan tersebut kedalam gelas, kemudian menenggaknya sekaligus.

"Arkhh.."

Hyuk hendak menegur kembali hyungnya itu, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Membuatnya terpaksa keluar dari counter bar dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Taekwoon kembali menuangkan minuman itu ke gelasnya dan langsung menenggaknya sekaligus, tak peduli cairan itu membakar kerongkongannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah memesan tiga botol Manhattan dan satu botol vodka. Masa bodoh. Ia frustasi. Ia merasa sangat sakit hati atas apa yang terjadi malam ini. Ya, seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang indah baginya, namun ternyata malah menjadi malam yang meruntuhkan seluruh perasaannya.

"Argh! Apa sebegitu pentingnya karir artis sialanmu itu eoh? Sampai-sampai kau menjadikanku nomor kesekian? Apa benar kau mencintaiku? Hahaha"

Taekwoon mulai meracau. Efek alkohol telah menjalar ke otaknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah dari saku celananya, membuka kotak tersebut dan menatap sebuah cincin perak anggun didalamnya. Sebuah cincin yang baru saja gagal untuk ia sematkan di jari manis kekasihnya.

"Yak Lee Jaehwan! Apa kau sama sekali tak menganggapku?"

Ya. Taekwoon memliki seorang kekasih bernama Lee Jaehwan. Seorang penyanyi terkenal yang kini telah merambah dunia akting. Lalu apa yang membuat Taekwoon merasa patah hati?

Pasalnya, malam ini Taekwoon mengajak Jaehwan makan malam, kemudian Taekwoon mengutarakan maksudnya, melamar Jaehwan untuk menikah dengannya. Namun jawaban Jaehwan saangat membuatnya terpukul seketika.

'Aku masih mencintai karirku, Taekwoon-ah. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kuharap kau mengerti. Tetap seperti ini dulu saja.'

Bugh.

"Aku membencimu, Lee Jaehwan!"

Taekwoon memukulkan tangannya yang kosong ke atas meja. Nafasnya memburu. Kepalanya mulai terasa ringan.

"Hiks, kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Kau bilang kau akan melamarku malam ini. Hiks... Keundae wae? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja malam ini? Kenapa kau memutuskanku begitu saja tanpa alasan bahkan tanpa menemuiku? Wae? Waee? Akhh nappeun namjaya!"

Taekwoon segera menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara isakan disertai rintihan patah hati dari sampingnya. Diihatnya sosok pria agak mungil, dilihat dari samping ia nampak manis dan cantik, tengah menangis sesenggukan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Eh, apa? Cantik dan manis? Ia menggeleng pelan. Eoh, mungkin dirinya sudah mabuk, pikirnya. Namun pandangannya enggan beralih dari sosok yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya itu.

"Aku ingin menikah... hiks, seperti yang kau janjikan... hiks..."

Ntah atas dorongan apa, Taekwoon turun dari kursinya dengan agak limbung. Ia kemudian berjongkok sambil menyodorkan kotak cincin yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke arah pria manis itu. Sebelah tangannya meraih tangan kanan pria manis itu dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat pria manis tersebut menoleh terkejut disela-sela mabuknya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Ntah Taekwoon sudah gila atau bagaimana, sadar ataupun tidak. Ia berkata mantap dan tegas, dengan sorot mata yang tertuju tepat pada kedua bola mata pria manis itu. Yang ditatap mengerjap bingung.

"M-mwo?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Taekwoon mengulangi pernyataannya, masih dengan nada mantap. Dan entah bagaimana, pria manis itu malah menyunggingkan senyum manis dan cerah, kedua bola matanya berbinar indah, kepalanya mengangguk tanda ia menerima.

"Ne, aku mau."

Taekwoon ikut tersenyum atas jawaban pria itu. Tanganya kini memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis pria tersebut. Eoh, bahkan cincinnya begitu pas dan terlihat cantik di tangan si pemakai.

Hyuk yang beberapa saat lalu baru tiba disana —usai menelfon— terkejut atas apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Hyungnya tengah melamar seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenal sama sekali?

Otaknya seketika berpikir banyak hal. Teringat akan siapa orang yang tadi menelfonnya —orang yang sangat ia tak sukai— membuatnya memikirkan sebuah ide tak masuk akal. Sambil menatap kedua insan yang kini tengah berbagi minuman bersama, tangannya meraih ponsel dalam saku kemudian mendial salah satu kontak terdekatnya.

"Ya, Sungjae-ah. Sepertinya ada yang perlu mendapat pemberkatan darimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasa cahaya silau yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Ia mencoba untuk duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat dan sakit. Akh, ia ingat semalam dia mabuk. Pasti ia mabuk berat.

Mencoba membuka mata setelah sebelumnya ia mengucek kedua matanya. Namun apa yang ditangkap retinanya untuk pertama kali mampu membuatnya membulatkan kedua mata seketika.

Ya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Seratus persen bukan kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan terkejut melihat foto dirinya dan seorang pria berkulit kontras dengannya dalam beberapa bingkai figura terpajang di dinding. Belum lagi tulisan-tulisan 'Happy Wedding' dengan berbagai design. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia tengah bermimpi? Ia mengerjap beberapa kali.

Dan seketika ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sosok pria yang ada di foto bersamanya itu, tengah tertidur di sampingnya. DI SAMPINGNYA!

Pikirannya seketika kalut dan berpikir macam-macam.

Jangan-jangan saat mabuk semalam ia pingsan lalu diculik orang asing kemudian...

"Hyaaahhhh andwae! Yakk bangun kau!"

Hakyeon berteriak kencang membuat pria yang masih tertidur pukas itu terganggu. Ia menggumam kan kata 'sebentar lagi' yang teredam oleh bantal. Hakyeon berang. Ia goyangkan tubuh pria itu sekuat-kuatnya.

"Yaakk! Cepat bangun dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"Hmmh mwoya.."

Pria itu perlahan bangun sambil meringis. Kepalanya pusing dan berat, belum lagi teriakan nyaring itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Tunggu. Teriakan? Rasanya suara teriakan itu sangat asing ditelinganya. Dengan cepat ia membuka kedua mata sipitnya yang seketika berusaha untuk melotot saat melihat wajah asing dihadapannya. Diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Nuguya?! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Taekwoon menatap horor pria manis dihadapannya. Jangan bilang semalam ia mabuk berat dan melepas keperjakaannya dengan melakukan one night stand tanpa sadar.

"Justru aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan apa maksud semua ini?"

Taekwoon melongo. Ia tak mengerti.

"Maksud semua ini?"

Taekwoon melirik seluruh isi ruang kamarnya dan terkejut luar biasa.

"IGE MWOYA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haha ntah kenapa saya malah buat ff baru. Saya ga janji ini apdet cepet ya. Soalnya mood nulis saya ilang2an kaya sinyal provider yg saya pake *curhat* Buat yg nunggu VIXXHERO, ntar ya. Uda ada di buku catatan tapi saya malas ngetiknya hahaha *digampar* tolong jangan lempar jumroh ke saya.

.

.

.

.

.

hohohoho ini satu lg/? semoga udh gak ada typo nya/?

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~~

N-NNYEONG~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: jtw**

 **Cast and pair: VIXX OFFICIAL COUPLE (LeoN, RaKen, HyukBin)**

 **Guest: Sungjae BtoB for this chap**

 **Genre: romance-drama**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Nuguya?! Sedang apa kau disini?"**_

 _ **Taekwoon menatap horor pria manis dihadapannya. Jangan bilang semalam ia mabuk berat dan melepas keperjakaannya dengan melakukan one night stand tanpa sadar.**_

 _ **"Justru aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan apa maksud semua ini?"**_

 _ **Taekwoon melongo. Ia tak mengerti.**_

 _ **"Maksud semua ini?"**_

 _ **Taekwoon melirik seluruh isi ruang kamarnya dan terkejut luar biasa.**_

 _ **"IGE MWOYA?!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter #2: Is this the Beginning?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon masih membeku di tempatnya, masih berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mengingat kejadian semalam. Namun nihil, kepalanya masih terasa pusing luar biasa. Kini ia memegangi kepalanya sambil menggeleng beberapa kali, berharap rasa sakit dikepalanya dapat hilang dengan sendirinya. Sedangkan pria manis itu kini menarik nafas lega setelah menyadari pakaiannya masih utuh dan memastikan tak ada hal aneh pada tubuhnya.

Cklek.

Baik Taekwoon dan pria yang berada satu kasur dengannya itu menoleh ke pintu, dimana seseorang yang datang memasuki kamar sambil membawa nampan membuat dua orang yang masih Setia duduk diatas kasur menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda —Taekwoon dengan dahi berkerut dan pria manis itu melongo terbengong-bengong.

"Yak, ada apa dengan kalian? Belum pernah melihat manusia tertampan di dunia, eh?"

Taekwoon seketika mendengus mendengar ucapan adik sepupunya itu —Hyuk, sedangkan si pria manis hanya berkedip kikuk. Hyuk kini berdiri didepan mereka berdua sambil memegangi nampan berisi dua mangkuk sedang diatasnya.

"Kkk, selamat atas pernikahan kalian ya. Aigoo, Aku tak menyangka kalau kekasih Taekwoon hyung itu bekerja di cottage ku."

.

.

.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Apa? Pernikahan? Kami?"

Baik Taekwoon maupun pria manis itu, sama-sama berteriak kaget. Keduanya saling menatap horor kemudian memelototi Hyuk dengan kompak.

"Astaga. Kalian seolah mau membunuhku dengan tatapan seperti itu."

Hyuk meringis. Taekwoon yang lebih dahulu sadar segera mengambil sikap. Membenarkan letak duduknya kemudian menatap Hyuk dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, bisa jelaskan semua ini dan apa yang terjadi semalam, .Hyuk?"

Hyuk menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa kalau Taekwoon pasti belum sepenuhnya sadar dari sisa mabuk semalam. Begitupun dengan pria manis itu.

"Ah, matta! Jadi, kalian belum ingat bahwa semalam kalian telah menikah?"

"Kami? Telah...menikah?"

Hyuk menoleh melirik pria manis itu —yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menatap sesaat wajah pria yang semalam telah ia selidiki identitasnya itu—

"Ya, Cha Hakyeon. Kalian telah menikah semalam. Secara RESMI."

—namanya Cha Hakyeon dan ia adalah salah satu karyawan terbaik di cottage miliknya.

Hyuk menyeringai menatap kedua insan yang kini terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ingatan Hyuk mengawang pada apa yang terjadi semalam, tepatnya pada kegilaan yang telah dilakukannya kemarin malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuk ah! Apa maksudmu menyuruh seorang pendeta datang ke tempat seperti ini huh?"

Hyuk menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang baru saja tiba memasuki bar miliknya itu, sambil memegangi sebuah kotak berwarna merah berbentuk love. Ia tersenyum misterius menatap sahabatnya —Sungjae— yang tadi ia telpon dan diminta untuk datang kemari. Sungjae mengernyit mendapat ekspresi Hyuk yang seperti itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Hyuk. Ada apa dengan senyummu? Kau terlihat mengerikan."

Hyuk tak menggubris. Ia malah celingukan menatap Sungjae yang datang dengan tangan kosong.

"Dimana jubah pendetamu, Sungjae?"

Sungjae mendengus. Rasanya ia ingin menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu. Atau menggantungnya di atap gereja.

"Aku masih waras untuk tidak mengotori pakaian suciku dengan datang ke tempat ini."

Hyuk terkekeh, kemudian menunjuk kedua pria —yang tengah bercengkrama membicarakan hal-hal masa depan pasca menikah— dengan tangannya yang memegang kotak merah tadi. Sungjae secara refleks mengikuti arah telunjuk Hyuk dan dahinya otomatis berkerut. Ia menoleh pada Hyuk, meminta penjelasan.

"Mereka butuh pemberkatan. Kumohon, lakukanlah."

Hyuk meraih tangan Sungjae dan menaruh kotak merah —berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan yang beberapa menit lalu ia pesan— ditelapak tangan pria pendeta itu. Sungjae melongo, menatap Hyuk penuh tanya.

"Berkati mereka, pak pendeta."

Sungjae mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menatap Hyuk tak suka.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Seungjae menaikkan nada suaranya. Sementara Hyuk tak gentar sama sekali.

"Aku hanya meminta kau untuk meresmikan mereka, Yook. Bukan untuk menanyakan keadaanku."

"Tapi mereka sedang mabuk, bodoh!"

"Tidak. Mereka bukan sedang mabuk. Mereka tengah menyatukan takdir mereka dan membicarakan masa depan."

Sungjae memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tau kalau Hyuk mungkin agak 'gila'. Hyuk mempunyai kelebihan. Feeling yang kuat akan takdir seseorang. Seperti dulu, Hyuk menyebut dirinya akan mengabdi pada Tuhan. Dan kenyataannya, Sungjae menjadi seorang pendeta sekarang. Tapi, haruskah ia mengakui kebenaran feeling Hyuk untuk yang sekarang ini?

"Kau sudah gila, Hyuk. Demi Tuhan. Kau sudah gila."

Namun pada akhirnya Sungjae pun merasa ikut gila, karena dirinya mau menuruti kegilaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo hyungdeura, lihat kemari dan senyum!"

Blitz.

Hyuk tersenyum puas menatap foto-foto dari kamera polaroidnya. Melirik sekilas pada seorang fotografer langganan keluarganya yang tengah memberseskan kameranya —tadi Hyuk menyewanya dan menyuruhnya kemari—, kemudian terkekeh dengan tingkah ajaib Taekwoon diluar kesadarannya. Selama mereka diminta berfoto ala pengantin, Taekwoon menurut dan mengajak pria bernama Hakyeon —bahkan mereka telah berkenalan degan sendirinya— untuk melakukan pose-pose mesra. Oh lihat! Bahkan kini Taekwoon tengah mengacak rambut pria manis itu sambil tertawa dengan amat-sangat-manis. Sebuah kejadian langka bagi orang kaku dan expressionless seperti Taekwoon. Hyuk mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak. Rupanya hyung satunya itu bisa menjadi sangat-sangat out of character saat tengah mabuk.

Hyuk mengangguk pada fotografer yang berpamitan padanya untuk pulang. Di detik selanjutnya ia melirik seisi ruangan —salah satu ruangan— di barnya yang telah ia sulap menjadi sebuah ruangan romantis ala pernikahan. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya, karena hal seperti ini sangat mudah bagi seorang anak CEO. Hyuk menaruh kamera polaroidnya di atas meja. Ia mengembuskan nafas sejenak. Di otaknya telah berputar rencana selanjutnya. Ia manggut-manggut beberapa kali, yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik —setidaknya sampai besok pagi. Sejenak ia terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya beserta pemikiran dan aksi gilanya. Namun ia tak peduli. Feelingnya terlalu kuat jika ini adalah jalan menuju kebahagian Taekwoon.

Pandangannya beralih pada dua insan yang menjadi objek kegilaan 'feeling kuat' nya, yang kini tengah tertidur dengan kepala masing-masing berada diatas di atas meja, saling berhadapan, dan tangan yang bertaut saling menggenggam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga!"

Taekwoon memekik dan mengusap kasar wajahnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa atau memarahi Hyuk dengan kata-kata yang bagaimana. Sedangkan pria manis dihadapannya —Hakyeon— hanya melongo tak percaya. Perlahan ia memahami semuanya dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Sesange..."

Sementara itu, Hyuk, hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa dan menaruh nampan —yang sedari dipegangnya— di atas meja nakas.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?"

Hyuk menepuk-nepuk baju depannya —ntah bermaksud apa— sambil menatapi kedua orang tersebut. Taekwoon kembali menoleh padanya. Tatapannya kini sulit diartikan.

"Demi apapun didunia ini, Han Sanghyuk. Kau benar-benar benar sudah gila."

Hyuk terbahak dengan ucapan Taekwoon. Membuat hyung sepupunya itu mendengus malas. Kini fokusnya beralih pada pria manis —yang Hyuk sebut Cha Hakyeon— yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia jadi memikirkan pria itu sekarang. Yah, gara-gara kegilaan adik sepupunya —dan sedikit kesalahannya karena mabuk— membuat pria asing-manis itu terseret dalam hal tak masuk akal ini. Ia juga jadi menerka-nerka apa yang tengah ada dalam benak Cha Hakyeon itu. Aghh. Ia jadi pusing sendiri sekarang.

"Bwahahaha. Yak hyung! Aku hanya membantu hidupmu, dengan mewujudkan niatmu untuk bisa menikahi sang pujaan hati. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih bukannya malah mengataiku gila."

Kini Hakyeon melotot garang pada Hyuk.

Apa?! Pujaan hati katanya?

Heol. Bahkan tau nama pria albino dihadapannya ini saja tidak.

Sedangkan Taekwoon?

Ia memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing dan sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak berteriak 'DIA BUKAN KEKASIHKU, BODOH! BAHKAN KAMI TAK SALING MENGENAL!', dan melempar Hyuk dengan meja nakas disampingnya.

"Sudahlah, Taekwoon hyung. Lebih baik kalian cepatlah makan. Sudah kubuatkan sup penghilang mabuk untuk kalian. Dan segeralah ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam lagi Eomma Jung akan sampai kemari."

.

.

.

"APA?! EOMMA AKAN KEMARI? YAK HAN SANGHYUK SIALAN! APALAGI RENCANAMU HAH?!"

Sebenarnya percuma Taekwoon berteriak. Hyuk telah melengos pergi setelah memberi 'wejangan' pada dua insan itu.

Taekwoon kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan lagi melirik pria man—Hakyeon yang kini tertunduk. Taekwoon jadi merasa bersalah pada pria itu. Ia pasti terbebani.

"Eung, Hakyeon-sii...majja? Aku minta maaf atas semua ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tak tahu aku lepas kendali saat mabuk dan—"

"—sudahlah T-Taek..."

Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria albino dihadapannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"...Taekwoon, benar?"

Taekwoon yang ucapannya terpotong hanya mengangguk. Menunggu perkataan Hakyeon selanjutnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf karena, aku juga salah disini. Kita sama-sama mabuk dan sama-sama tak terkendali. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang —mengingat ibumu akan tiba sebentar lagi. Jadi, mari kita temui ibumu dan ikuti skenario ini. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Demi dua puluh tujuh tahun usianya selama hidup di dunia. Taekwoon baru kali ini merasa detak jantungnya berhenti sepersekian detik saat melihat senyum manis dan mata bulan sabit yang disuguhkan pria dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak Hakyeon hyung! Kenapa kau masuk kerja? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengambil cuti bulan madu? Astaga jahat sekali kau menikah tak memberi tahuku. Meski hanya sebatas pemberkatan dan tak ada pesta, setidaknya kau harus memberitahu. Ah, bahkan selama ini kau tak pernah memperkenalkan pacarmu padaku. Ck, sahabat macam apa kau ini?!"

Hakyeon yang baru sampai di pintu utama lobi cottage —tempatnya bekerja— kini terbengong-bengong mendapat sapaan disertai rentetan pertanyaan panjang lebar berbumbu rajukan Hongbin, sahabatnya. Terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. Darimana dia...

"Darimana kau tau kalau aku—"

"Oh ayolah, hyung. Bahkan semua warga cottage sudah tau kalau kau menikah semalam. Presdir Hyuk sendiri yang mengumumkannya."

Dahi Hakyeon secara refleks berkerut mendengar satu nama itu di telinganya. Hyuk? Han Sanghyuk? Adik sepupu Taekwoon itu? Ya, tadi ia sempat mengetahui kalau Hyuk itu adik sepupu Taekwoon. Tapi, kenapa bisa Hyuk yang mengumumkan?

"Presdir Hyuk?"

Hongbin memutar kedua bola mata bulat-kacang-nya mendapati ekspresi bodoh Hakyeon. Ia mencubit gemas kedua pipi tembam Hakyeon, menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari sang korban.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Lupa kalau CEO Han telah menyerahkan cottage ini pada Putra semata wayangnya? Ya itulah dia. Presdir Hyuk. Tuan Muda Han Sanghyuk."

Ah!

Hakyeon menepuk jidatnya —dalam bayangan. Ia seharusnya tau kalau marga yang sama bukan hanya suatu kebetulan. Pemilik cottage tempatnya bekerja itu bermarga Han, begitupun Hyuk. Jadi. Semua sah-sah saja.

Ah!

Ia juga baru ingat kalau Hyuk pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyangka kalau kekasih hyungnya itu adalah karyawan di cottage nya.

Hakyeon manggut-manggut.

Tapi...

"Tapi kenapa Presdir mengumumkan pernikahanku?"

Ctak.

Hakyeon meringis mendapat jitakan halus dikepalanya dari tangan lentik sahabatnya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa kau sedekat itu dengan Presdir? Atau suamimu itu keluarganya Presdir? Kau tau? Bahkan Presdir datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasang semua ini di lobi dan hampir seluruh penjuru cottage."

Hakyeon mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling dan matanya membulat seketika.

Oh astaga.

Foto-foto dan berbagai ucapan selamat atas pernikahan dirinya menghiasi lobi. Mirip seperti yang ia lihat di kamar Taekwoon sebelumnya.

Demi Tuhan. Ia merasa kembali pusing sekarang.

Oh, bahkan kini dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung cottage karena...

"Hakyeon ah! Selamat atas pernikahanmu ya!"

"Sunbaeeeee~ chukkae atas pernikahanmu ne! Nanti pasti kuberikan kado istimewa, kkk~"

"A-yo Hakyeon! Congratulation for your marriage! Hahaha!" —dengan bonus mengacak rambut.

"Ah oppa, aku patah hati sekali mendengarnya. Keundae, chukkae! Selamat menempuh hidup baru bersama suamimu, eum?" —yang ini bonus sebuah wink menyebalkan.

"Astaga Hakyeon! Tau-tau sudah menikah saja. Selamat ya! Cepatlah berbulan madu dan beri aku keponakan yang lucu!" —dan ini sukses mampu membuat Hakyeon meringis dengan telinga memerah panas.

"Oh hyung, demi Tuhan. Kau membuatku iri."

Hakyeon hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menanggapi semua ucapan selamat yang ditujukan padanya. Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa memutuskan tindakannya kedepan jika masalahnya serumit ini? Ia mengerang dalam hati. Mengapa bisa ia terjebak dalam hal tak masuk akal seperti ini?

Ddrrttt ddrrrttt

Getar ponsel di saku celananya membuat Hakyeon tersadar dari pemikirannya. Segera ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan melihat nama Taekwoon tertera di layar. Ah, ia ingat kalau mereka telah bertukar nomor ponsel usai bertemu ibunya Taekwoon tadi pagi. Dengan cepat ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

['Hakyeon ah, bagaimana ditempat kerjamu?']

Hakyeon mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Namun seketika ia mendapat bisikan dikepalanya. Jangan-jangan Taekwoon juga mengalami hal serupa.

"Luar biasa, Taekwoon ah. Adik sepupumu itu sangat luar biasa."

['Hah, sudah kuduga. Aku bahkan telah disuguhi berbagai macam kado dan karangan bunga saat tiba diruanganku.']

Ntah mengapa, Hakyeon seketika ingin tertawa mendengar cerita orang di line teleponnya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawanya.

['Han Sanghyuk benar-benar. Hakyeon ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah membuatmu terjebak hal seperti ini.']

Hakyeon terkekeh.

"Gwaenchana, lagi pula sejauh ini aku tidak merasa dirugikan."

Orang di sebrang sana terdiam sejenak.

['Lalu,apa rencanamu kedepan?']

Hakyeon terdiam. Menatap sekeliling lobi.

"Ntahlah, akan kupikirkan nanti."

Terdengan suara hembusan nafas disebrang sana.

['Baiklah. Apa hari ini kau akan pulang ke rumah kita?"]

Serrr

Hakyeon merasa ada yang berdesir dihatinya saat mendengar kata 'kita' yang dilontarkan pria Jung itu. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan kirinya masih menggenggam kunci rumah yang diberikan Nyonya Jung —ibunya Taekwoon— tadi pagi, sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Ah, wanita itu sunguh baik dan ramah. Rasanya ia jadi semakin sulit berpikir untuk bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Ia pun mengernyit seketika. Jadi,tanpa sadar, sepanjang perjalanan dari apartement Taekwoon menuju cottage, ia mengenggam kunci rumah tersebut di tangannya?

"Eum, mungkin begitu. Aku merasa tidak enak pada ibumu."

Orang di sebrang sana kembali terdiam beberapa detik.

['Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Beri tahu saat jam kerjamu selesai.']

Dan Hakyeon kembali merasakan hatinya berdesir halus atas ucapan Taekwoon barusan. Tanpa sadar ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan —tersenyum.

"Arrasseo. Sampai nanti."

Pip.

"Suamimu, hyung?"

Hakyeon menoleh pada Hongbin usai menutup telefonnya. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk samar.

"Kenapa tidak ada roman—"

"Eoh, Hakyeon-ssi ah aniya. Hyungnim! Kenapa kau tidak mengambil cuti?"

"Ne?"

Hakyeon meleongo. Hongbin juga ikut melongo, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya yang menggantung terpotong oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada didepan mereka. Sang Presdir baru.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan bahas itu sekarang. Aku mengerti kalian masih sama-sama sibuk. Jja, karena kebetulan kau ada disini, ayo ikut aku. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk sesuatu yang belum ku fahami. dan Kau juga, err..."

Sang Presdir —Hyuk— menatap pria bermata bulat disamping Hakyeon dan tatapan matanya jatuh pada nametag yang terpasang di seragam pria itu.

"...Lee Hongbin. Kau juga ikut ke ruanganku."

Setelahnya Hyuk melengos pergi, dan dua detik kemudian Hakyeon menyusul dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Heol. Bahkan Presdir memanggilnya... apa tadi? Hyungnim? Woah, ada yang belum kuketahui disini. Aku harus meminta penjelasan!"

Dan detik selanjutnya Hongbin berjalan cepat menyusul sang Presdir dan juga sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon keluar dari ruang ganti karyawan sambil menjinjing tasnya. Sedikit meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor. Namun langkahnya seketika terhenti saat melihat sosok yang baru datang dalam hidupnya kemarin hari, tengah berdiri —dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada— berhadapan dengan sesorang pria —berwajah cute dan berhidung mancung— yang rasanya Hakyeon sangat familiar dengan wajah itu.

Itu Taekwoon.

Tapi...dengan siapa?

Dan juga...sedang apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo chap #2 rilis! Jika chap ini sangat garing maafkan. memang sengaja juga karena masih di awal2 cerita, hehehe. buat fast update sekali lagi saya gabisa janji ya. myane myane :'D

Review Reply Party/?

92: jadi senang selalu ditunggu /mesem2/ wah dikata keren /elus jambul/ haha oke byulbit aegi, semangat nih! 3 /hateu/

suc: gausa bawa2 tinggi badan! ane kaga pendek, okay? hanya kurang tinggi saja -_- in sha allah panjang, sepanjang jalan kenangan /haseek

Shinta: gokil? berasa lawak ini /nyengir 10 jari/

koong boong: maaf kepaksa harus tbc sayong ): terimakasih, saya juga suka kamu /digaplok/ Hakyeon memang manis everywhere~ yo fighting!

zizi'd exo: ya tebakan anda benar! selamat anda dapat hadiah mobil! spionnya doang tapi /grins/

kim eunseob: EONNIE?! mworagoyo?! ini jtw bukan nana, seobi nuna. heol/?

sekop biru: nahan ketawa? saya bingung dimana letak lawaknya /nyengir/ wah buat fast update saya gabisa janji ya,takut dikata PHP ):

aiiukirei: sungguh mati aku jadi penasaran~ /bgm rhoma irama/ hokay ini lanjouuuddd! kalian luar biasaaaaa~ /lah

Hakyeon jung: jodoh mah tak terduga memang :D oke ini lanjut!

.bunny: ringan itu berat badan saya /cengengesan/ kalo kocak saya ga yakin, bukan spesialis bodoran soalnya ):

HMYgrey: semoga emang seru sesuai ekspektasi ya )': hyuk gituloh /kibas jambul/ heuheuheu~

TJungN: kenapa bisa begitu ya? saya juga gatau/? wkwk. makasi makasi hohoho /wakilin LeoN/ sip ini dilanjut!

septianamlinasteleport05: kok ngakak, saya bingung dimana lucunya O.o sip sip next nih! heuheu~

okee makasi buat yg uda mau baca,review, follow/fav. big thankseu banget, kalian Sumber semangat saya lah /free hug tuatu/ semoga kalian ga pindah ke lain hati ya /apaan. myane myanee kalo ada salah penulisan nama ne /sungkem/

okedeh, seeya gain yaps! -salam ganteng jtw

ps: oh iya dari kemaren saya mau bilang ini tp lupa terus /grins/ jangan call me 'thor' or 'author' or apalah itu, yah? saya ngerasa terbebani nih, soalnya saya masi ngerasa belom ada apa2nya dalam hal tulis menulis /mojok/ jadi, karena saya 96L, cukup panggil sesuai line kalian aja, oke? dek jetewe, or oppa/hyung lebih baik (karena gender saya masi dipertanyakan/?.g *canda*) ato mau panggil sayang juga boleh /digaplok/

pss: ada yg mau temanan di line/wasap? boleh lah ayok buat sekedar sharing, curhat ato nambah teman. kalo mau cukup tulis id line nya di review ato kalo takut kesebar, ntar saya tulis id Line saya di chap depan. pyeong!

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~~ ini lanjutannya.

udh usaha di edit typonya, kalo msh ada harap di maklumi sajah

yg mau kenal saya atau jtw, bisa add line saya di ChoKyu88_ nanti saya kasih sekalian kontaknya jtw (i can't remember jtw id *so sorry dear TT*)

Last, REVIEW JUSEYO~~~


End file.
